Love Song Indeed
by Lunarfang
Summary: NarutoxGaara Serious OOC; Naruto heads to a concert with Sakura; things turn interesting when Naruto draws the singers attention with more than just sparkling eyes and a giant I LOVE YOU! sign.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Song Indeed**

Disclaimer: All Characters belong to the creator of Naruto and friends. Henceforth, I own none of them...darn.

Naruto saw Sakura coming across the field, and gave a little wave. They had agreed to meet for the concert on the same steps when they'd first became genin at 5:30 on their way to Sakura's favourite group, an acapella band called _Silver Hills_; Naturally, she was late. Sakura stopped about 15 feet from where he stood with his legs crossed at his ankles, looking him over like a buffet of ramen.

His sleeveless t-shirt fit like a second skin, with the words 'I'm With Stupid' and an arrow pointing at the fly of his pants, his brilliantly bright locks in their perpetual disarray. Five minutes after he brushed his hair, it would be an unruly mess, looking like he had just climbed out of bed from a hot session with some lucky guy. His strong masculine aura gave him an air of confidence and raw sexuality that saved him from being labelled a "boy toy"; that still didn't stop people like Sakura from still calling him an idiot from time to time though.

"Do you have any idea how many times I've wished you were straight, Naruto?" she sighed melodramatically as she approached him.

"I'd guess about as many times as I've wished Mel Gibson would suck my cock."

The friendly banter continued as the duo walked on foot to the concert, Sakura half insulting half asking about Naruto's sex life and Naruto only answering half the questions and half turning the insults back on Sakura. Ever since Naruto had come out of the closet he'd noticed that him and Sakura had begun getting along a lot better than he'd ever imagined; which was odd since there had been some tension before hand with another popular guy called Sasuke Uchiha...but that was all in the past.

"Focus on the here and now," was the motto Naruto had adopted.

Once they arrived and found their seats, they had about a half hour to wait for the show to start. Naruto was amazed that Sakura was able to get tickets at such a late date. The band was starting to build a reputation in some of the other lands and the hall was filled with fans. They already had bedrock following from the Village of Sand, since that's where they had originated, but had been very popular in the Earth country, but had only recently begun to make waves over here.

"Sakura, you never said how you got the tickets and passes." Naruto whispered.

Also whispering, she replied, "I went online, and bought them from their site months ago. It seemed to take forever for them to arrive." About a minute before 7 the house lights lowered some, the stage lights came up, and a voice announced the group. And there it was, that incredibly sexy voice coming through the sound system. The prime tenor for the group came out onto the stage, strutting like he owned the place.

"God, he's so _hot_! I just want to throw him down right there, and have my way with him." Naruto sighed.

"I don't think you'd stand a chance. I'm telling you, he's not gay. Look at how he's focusing on the ladies out here," Sakura argued.

"It's camoflauge, babe, All an elaborate act. He's not out of the closet yet."

"Nah, he's flirting with that woman Kankuro just hauled up on stage. He's all rubbing his ass on hers and everything. I'm telling you, Gaara is straight. You'd have a better chance with Sasori, the percussionist. I don't get why you're into him anyway. He's not your usual type." This was true enough. He usually went for jock types, big muscles, big cocks, little brains, and little in the way of talent outside the bedroom or the field. There was just something about this guy though. He was average height with light colouring, and sharp-like features. His physique would be called willowy if he was a woman. What an athlete would think of as a swimmer's build.

"I know, but Gaara is just sizzling. Look at him jumping around up there. The guy is a huge ball of energy. He must be incredible in the sack, plus that sexy voice? Shit Sakura, you know what I'd give to make that guy whine like a kitten. If you need some proof that he's gay, I'll give it to you."

"How?" Sakura demanded.

"Patience, Grasshopper. All will become clear in time." He said with a smug grin. Naruto looked around at the other people seated in the auditorium. The place was big, and steeply tiered. The head of the person sitting in front of him was at chest level. Figuring anyone onstage would be able to just about see into the laps of the audience, he prepared himself to gather the proof Sakura wanted. They were starting a slow song just then, and Naruto gave his full attention to Gaara as he began singing. Gaara was scanning the audience, making eye contact now and again, and Naruto's goal was to catch his eye and hold it. His eyes scanned past, lingering only for a second, but then snapped back, drawn to Naruto's like ball bearings to an electric magnet.

Naruto knew what he saw was a guy in the third row staring directly at him, and lightly stroking his package, while wearing a "come hither expression". Naruto's grin widened when Gaara actually faltered, his voice seemed to catch in his throat for a split second. His eyes lingered on the movement of the hand, then catching himself he flushed and looked away. After that the singer's eyes would skitter back every few seconds, never staying away for long. At the end of the song, the group exited stage right to get ready for the next number.

"See?"

"Jesus wept you and your fucking gaydar. I really hate you right now. You _know_ how hot I am for him, and you have to go and prove to me that he ho's the other row. Thank you _sooooo_ much." Sakura's eyes were shooting daggers at Naruto, who just laughed.

***

Back stage, Gaara felt like he'd slipped through the looking glass. He couldn't believe the heavenly creature flirting with him from the third row. If you could call what the blonde was doing "flirting". He'd never had anything like this happen, and wasn't at all sure how to handle it. His experience was limited to being picked up in a convenience store once, and another time while he was reading in a park back home. This guy had to be messing with him. He was just too good looking to be honestly interested.

Kankuro and the others started making obvious innuendoes while he adjusted his clothes to hide the evidence of his arousal. It was intended as gentle teasing among friends, but they weren't helping the situation. At first, he hadn't even been sure the attention was aimed at him. He had to believe it, since the others had concluded that there was something to rib him about.

Gaara could usually give as good as he got when it came to joking around, but he seemed to have lost his equilibrium. Sasori decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Guys, time to let up. We can't go back out onstage with him all flustered like this."

***

Naruto and Sakura were still whispering together when the band returned to the stage, arranging themselves for their next number. Gaara had changed his outfit a bit. He was wearing grey slacks, a midnight blue silk shirt under a grey and blue waistcoat with a grey jacket that matched the slacks. When he came back out on stage, the jacket had been tied low, around his slender hips, the knot of the sleeves directly in front of his fly. He was still strutting, but seemed a little less comfortable now. Right away, he started trying to catch Gaara's eye again. It wasn't difficult to do. His eyes were obviously drawn to him. Every time Gaara looked at him, Naruto was doing something erotic. To keep the singer's attention he had undone his belt and the top button of his jeans so that he could adjust himself, making sure Gaara was looking when he did it.

Naruto had kept up his campaign of seduction for most of the concert, and he was really starting to hope it would be over soon as his balls were really starting to ache from the constant state of arousal he had kept himself in while putting on his show for Gaara. As soon as the group said good night, and it was clear they wouldn't be coming out for a third encore, he was out of his seat, catching Sakura's hand, and working his way past the other people in their row.

"You have no idea how glad I am that you got those back-stage passes, Sakura. I think I'd have to break someone's head if they wouldn't let me back there right now." he said as he buckled his pants, and then banged on the entrance to the rear of the theatre. When a little goth girl, holding a clipboard, opened the door Sakura flashed the passes at her. The two were ushered in and pointed towards the dressing room.

Walking down the corridor, they had no trouble finding the guys. The door was open, and there were several fans already in there with them, getting autographs, talking with the group members, and having their pictures taken with them; Naruto only slightly noticed that Hinata from school, was among them. Naruto stepped into the room, scanning the place for Gaara. He spotted him coming out of what appeared to be a washroom, towelling his hair dry. With a relieved smile, Naruto made a beeline for him. Stopping in front of him, Naruto said,

"Hey." Gaara pulled the towel down onto his shoulders and looked up to see who was talking to him, and froze. The look of astonishment on the guy's face was comical.

"...uh, yeah, hey. Umm, you, enjoy the show? You want an autograph, or, something?" he stammered.

"Yeah, to all of the above. The show was great, I'd love an autograph, and the or something too." He reached up, and smoothed the wet hair off of Gaara's forehead, his hand sliding to the back of his neck as he leaned in slightly, his blue eyes locked on Gaara's emerald greens. Naruto's right hand was just brushing the shirt at his waist when a large, heavy hand landed on his shoulder and pulled him around. Naruto found himself looking at an Adam's apple. Looking up he recognized the bass singer in the group, Kankuro.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Naruto asked, as he stepped back with care. He didn't want to trample Gaara.

"You're leaning, man. And I don't like it."

"What business is it of yours, big guy? He your squeeze or something?"

"No. He's my brother, and your actions are clearly making him uncomfortable. Therefore, it becomes my concern. Shall we discuss this in private?" Shock of finding out Kankuro was Gaara's brother was only the tiny blip on the radar of Naruto's brain at that moment; he'd remember and freak out at a later date.

"What makes you think I want to go anywhere with you man?"

"Kankuro, it's cool, really," Gaara protested.

"No. It's _not_ cool, Gaara. We're going to have a talk as soon as the meet and greet is over. His

behaviour is not something I am going to tolerate." It was a bit loud in the room, and Kankuro was speaking quietly so the rest of the fans wouldn't hear what was going on. It took a good hour. Naruto waited out of the way, watching the excitement. Finally, the last roll of film had been exposed, one final autograph book was christened, and a last minute "Thanks, guys!" said. Looking around to see if everyone had left, Kankuro spotted Sakura talking with Sasori.

Re aching for her, he said, "Sorry, miss, but it's getting kind of late, and we still have things to do before we can leave. Would you excuse us, please?"

"But..."

"She's with me." Naruto said. "She's my friend. Anything you think you need to say to me can be said in front of her, 'cuz I'd just tell her anyway." Kankuro raised an eyebrow at Gaara, asking his permission.

"I'm not comfortable with any of this Kankuro." Gaara looked very uncomfortable.

"So, this is about protecting his virtue, or something? Like, you want to know what my intentions are, or what?"

"Your _intentions_ are perfectly clear. I have no issue with your intentions. What I _do_ have an issue with is your _actions_. What you were doing during the concert was not a problem, seeing as how the audience couldn't tell what was going on, but in here, anyone paying the least bit of attention to the two of you would have seen what was going on. Right now, Gaara is not out to the general public. His reasons are his own, and I respect them, as should _you_."

"Hey, I didn't know, man. I'm sorry. Honest, how could I know he's still in the closet? I mean, just 'cuz someone don't advertise that they're gay, don't mean they're hiding it, right?"

"That's true, but you need to be more discreet in the future. You should always assume that someone hasn't come out unless you know for certain otherwise."

"Yeah, you're right. I'll be more thoughtful in the futu..."

"YAH! Who just grabbed my ass?" Sakura shrieked.

"The three of them were standing fairly close together, so when she jumped forward in surprise, she slammed up against Kankuro, then ricocheted off him and back into Naruto. He steadied her, while looking at who had been standing behind her. Sasori had a shit-eating grin on his face, Naruto grinned back.

"I'd say the percussionist is the culprit Sakura, weren't you saying you thought he was cute?"

"No, I said you'd have a better chance with him than Gaara. I thought for sure _he_ was the gay one. "

"Hey! Why would you think I'm gay?" he demanded, clearly affronted. A short conversation ensued in which Sasori's silk shirts where brought into question and Sasori defended his straightness with such firm belief that even a nun could not argue with him; but the whole time the band member's eyes kept going up and down Sakura's shapely body, so much so that eventually Sakura grabbed his arm and said a hurried goodbye to Naruto and thanked the other two for seeing her before whisking Sasori away. The man grinning like someone who knew he was going to get laid that night. Speaking of which...

"So, are we through here?" Naruto asked. Kankuro appeared to ponder for a moment,

"Yes, I think we are." Naruto turned to Gaara, who smiled shyly at him. "Want to get out of here?"

"I can't. Not right this minute, anyway. Someone might see, and figure out what's up."

"Well, if we can't leave together, how are we going to handle this?"

"I don't know. I've...I mean, it's been...I...I...I have a room that I share with Sasori."

"Not a problem," Naruto said reassuringly, "Sakura lives on her own right now and all her toys are there, so that is probably where she is headed right now. "

"How about I meet you guys at your motel?" The blonde inquired of the singer.

"Uh, yeah, that'd be great."

"Which one are you in, and what room?"

"The Oak Leaf, room number 232."

"Great, see you there." Naruto slid his hand behind Gaara's head, his right slipping to the small of his back. He pulled him in close, his lips just barely brushing Gaara's. His tongue snaked out and swiped at his bottom lip, Gaara gasped, startled by the unexpected sensation. Naruto took advantage of his parted lips by slipping his tongue into the warm depths of his mouth. It was abundantly clear that Gaara would have hit the floor if Naruto hadn't been so strong. As it was, Gaara just sort of sagged like a rag doll, his knees completely unequal to the task of holding him up. Naruto gave his ass a little squeeze as he got him back onto his feet.

"See you there?"

"Right; sure, you bet." Gaara looked beyond dazed. As they left Gaara sagged against the wall and put a hand to his stomach.

"God, help me! I think I'm in love."

"Lust." said Kankuro.

"Same difference." Sasori piped in.

Authors Note: Wow, considering I have not written anything in ages, that was a long chapter. :D As always, reviews are welcome, see you next time when the escapade continues. :P


	2. Chapter 2

Love Song Indeed

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this stories characters or anything to do with Naruto, if I did I'd be rich, and I'm not, so I don't.

When Gaara first entered the lobby of the hotel he didn't see his appointed date and frowned a little to himself. But when he pushed the button for the elevator and the doors popped open, he saw Naruto leaning back against the ice machine, ankles crossed, thumbs hooked in his pockets, fingers framing his crotch. The entire pose designed to display the goods to their best advantage. Gaara just stood there, enraptured. He snapped out of the trance when the door started to close again, and reached out to stop it.

"Which way?" Naruto asked as he reached down to pick up the paper bags by his feet.

"What?"

"To your room...which way?"

"Oh, right. Follow me," Gaara mumbled, blushing slightly and heading out the doors as they dinged out their arrival on Gaara's floor.

"Endlessly hun." Naruto was walking so close to him he could feel his body heat. His warm breath washed over the back of Gaara's neck, sending goose bumps down his arms and across his chest. Gaara felt like his guts were turning to jelly. He absolutely _could not_ get the damned key card to work right. Naruto reached around him, and caught his hand. Taking the key card, he unlocked the door for them, and using full body pressure, got Gaara moving into the room ahead of him. Once across the threshold, he put out the do not disturb sign, and grabbed the ice bucket.

"What's in the bags?"

"Have a look see while I go get some ice," Naruto replied smiling. Gaara started pulling stuff out of the bag. A 5th of Raspberry Smirnoff, another of coconut rum, blue plastic cups, and some snack food. He had just pulled a large box of ultra thin condoms and a big bottle of lube that claimed to, "Make it last through any extreme situation with our new 'waterless', condom safe formula that never dries out!" When Naruto came back in with the ice. He blushed, and dropped the bottle like he'd been burned. Naruto grinned,

"You _have_ done this before, haven't you?"

"Yeah, sure, of course. It's just been a while, and never with..."

Naruto strolled over to him, and leaning into the shorter man's back asked, "With what?"

"With, someone, ssso, h...hot." His insides were quivering again, and he couldn't seem to control his voice around this guy. With his mouth right by Gaara's ear, he whispered,

"Mmmm, thanks, but I find that hard to believe. You're a hot little number yourself, all wiry muscles, and untapped energy. I'm dying to see which one of us wears out first."

That gorgeous voice right in his ear, the warm breath puffing against his hair and neck had Gaara in such a state of arousal, that if Naruto had touched him at that moment, he would have blown his load right then. He already had a wet spot on his underpants, and slacks from precum. He hadn't realized he was holding his breath until he started seeing spots. Luckily, Nartuo moved away to pour some drinks and he was able to take a breath and try to regain some state of mind that was semi near to sanity.

"Vodka, or rum?"

"Which ever, I don't care."

"Ok. Rum it is."

Gaara sat on one of the beds as Naruto played bartender. He took the glass that was offered to him, and drained it.

"Whoa, I don't want you incapacitated, just relaxed."

"Don't worry about it, I have a really fast metabolism. Alcohol doesn't affect me as much as most people. As a matter of fact, I think I need another." He said with conviction and stood to get it.

Naruto stood, and caught him around the waist. "Actually, I think what you need is me. Let me give you a massage, I guarantee it'll relax you way better than booze. It'll also let you get used to me touching you. We just need to start off slow is all, not just jump right in. We've got all night, after all." He reached around, and dug into the second bag, pulling out another bottle, this one containing a yellow-white liquid. When he popped the top, Gaara could smell coconut and pineapple.

"Pina Colada flavored massage lotion." He said, smiling lecherously. "Take your clothes off, and lie on your stomach on the bed." Gaara spent a couple minutes fumbling with the buttons on his waistcoat, until Naruto took over. The rum didn't seem to be kicking in yet, and his coordination was shot from his nerves, not to mention being painfully aroused for a couple hours. He had gotten all of the buttons on Gaara's vest, and shirt undone, when the singer stopped him.

"I think I'd like to take a quick shower first. If you don't mind?"

"Not in the least. I'll join you." Naruto replied, grinning.

"Well, actually, I'd like to do it alone. I mean, I'd be more comfortable, ya know, if I could just have a few minutes to myself."

"Not a problem. Take your time, and once you feel ready, we can enjoy each other." Naruto stepped back to let Gaara move past him. Gaara found he could control his fingers with Naruto in the other room, and managed to get undressed without trouble. His nerves were on edge; he couldn't believe that this incredibly looking guy actually wanted to be with him. Gaara knew his reactions so far had to have made it clear that he didn't have a hell of a lot of experience in the bedroom.

He knew people thought he must be comfortable with sexual matters, because he sang songs about love, sex, and intimacy with such conviction, but it was just an act. Once you got him off of the stage, he was at a complete loss. He had never managed to screw up his courage enough to approach someone that he found attractive. He had only been with two guys, and that was because they had approached him. He finished his shower quickly, but stalled for a while. He was afraid to leave the bathroom. Figuring that Naruto might leave soon, if he hadn't already, Gaara covered himself with his comfy robe he always traveled with and opened the door.

He stepped out, dreading that the room would be empty. When he saw Naruto slouched on the bed farthest from the door a wave of relief washed over him. Then he didn't know what to do.

"You're shy." It wasn't a question. "Jeez, Gaara, how can someone who goes out on a stage all the time, and sings, and struts around like he owns the place, be shy?"

"I don't know. I guess, when I'm performing, it's like, I_ know_ I can give them...I can...I_ know_ what's expected of me, and know I can fulfill their expectations, but this..."he took a deep breath, "I don't...I'm scared that I'll, screw up, and you'll be like, 'Shit, this guy isn't worth the trouble, I'm out of here.' I mean, I..." his eyes were big and round like a little puppy lost and alone with no one around.

Naruto felt his heart swell with emotion and it was a startling sensation, to say the least. It was one of those things he had read in books, but had always thought was just literary license, not something that actually happened to people. Like "wringing your hands in distress". It was almost funny when he realized that Gaara was doing just that, only it was the belt of the robe he was wearing that was taking the abuse, rather than his hands. Naruto got up from the bed, and said,

"Come in here." He moved past Gaara to enter the bathroom. When Gaara didn't follow, he repeated firmly, "Come here, Gaara."

The singer took a hesitant step toward him. Gaara reached out, and caught his wrist, pulling Gaara to stand between him and the mirror. He stood behind him, with his hands lightly on his shoulders. His hands slid down the boy's arms to his waist. They slowly, caressingly glided them around his waist to lie on his trembling stomach. Leisurely, Naruto unwrapped the belt and let the robe fall open. Skimming his hands up through the light thatch of red hair, Naruto smoothed the robe back off of the creamy shoulders, allowing it to drop to the floor.

"Look at yourself." He breathed into the shell of Gaara's ear, palms resting on his bare hips. "What do you see?"

"I..."

"What you see," Naruto whispered, "is someone that I think is extraordinarily sexy. You look at yourself, and you wonder, 'how can someone I think is beyond gorgeous want to be with me?' What you're not considering is that not everyone would find me as attractive as you do." Gaara made a sound of incredulity.

"Take my word for it. My advice...don't look a gift horse in the mouth." Naruto smiled at the singer in the mirror as he pulled Gaara back into his straining cock. The younger man shivered, and groaned, lifting his arms to pull Naruto's head into the crook of his neck, while arching his back so that his ass pushed into the denim clad groin behind him. Naruto's erection was flaming red, and twitching.

"Now, about that massage..."

Naruto took his hand, and pulled him into the other room. The blonde had Gaara lie on his stomach, while he stripped, and then straddled his hips. Gaara could hear him open the lotion bottle, squirt some into his palm, and smooth it around to warm it up. Firm hands touched down at his shoulder blades, and smoothed up to the red head's shoulders, causing his breath to catch in his throat. After a few minutes of slow, sensual rubbing, he began to relax into the experience. As Naruto slowly moved down his back, Gaara could feel his hard cock trailing down the crack of his ass, bumping back and forth.

When Naruto began following his hands with his lips and tongue, he couldn't help but groan, and spread his legs slightly. Naruto's entire hands were working his butt, while his mouth was sending shivers from the base of his spine to the rest of his body. He clutched the pillow, and ground his hips into the mattress, whimpering incoherently when Naruto's tongue slipped into the top of his crack.

When he felt his cheeks being pried apart, he held his breath in anticipation. The actual sensation of having this beautiful man swirl his tongue around the edge of his hole, then clamp his lips around it, creating a suction, was intense, but when he flickered and probed it with his agile tongue, it was too much.

"AAAAAHH, Ohhh, GOD, HUUUUUHG!" his entire body spasmed with the intensity of his orgasm; he was literally blind for a few seconds. Afterward, all he could do was lie there, twitching, and gasping for air.

Naruto continued to stroke his back, buttocks, and thighs. It was sensual, yes, but mostly soothing; like he knew that Gaara needed to come down, before he could stand more stimulation. When his breathing had returned to normal, he felt himself being turned over. He opened his eyes to find Naruto smiling down at him.

"And think, that was just a little foreplay." He looked down between their bodies. "You're still hard. God, I knew I was going to love being with you."

At this he slid down, and began licking up the cum that covered Gaara's stomach, making little appreciative sounds as he did it. He got as much as he could without touching Gaara's still aching cock, and then moved back up for a kiss. He kissed Gaara's lips for a bit, and then slipped his tongue into his mouth. The combined taste of Naruto's mouth, the massage lotion, and his own essence was glorious. He never wanted the kiss to end, and clutched at the blonde's hair when he tried to move back down his body.

Naruto indulged him for a bit, but soon pulled away to continue moving down, his lips and tongue exploring every inch between Gaara's mouth and his goal. He took the time to bring both of the singer's nipples to an almost painfully erect state. Gaara was already losing himself in the new sensations that Naruto was causing to course through his body.

Naruto loved the sexy little whimpers, groans, and disjointed words that Gaara clearly couldn't control. He didn't know how much longer he could hold out. He'd been hard off and on for a good two and a half hours now, and his entire groin was throbbing and aching. He'd nearly lost control when he realized that Gaara was cumming earlier.

"Gaara?...Gaara."

"Huh?"

"I need you to do something for me, Gaara."

"Anything, what do you need?"

"I'm really starting to hurt, man." He slid up, and lay next to him on the cool sheets. "I want to make everything perfect for you, but I really need a little relief to be able to do that. Will you just touch me; just use your hands to help me out here, please?"

Gaara took a closer look at Naruto and saw the strain in his face, and his laboured breathing. Looking down, he saw that his cock was so engorged that he could actually see his pulse. It was an angry purple color for half of the length. Rolling to his side, he pushed on Naruto's hip to get him onto his back. Gaara continued rolling until he was on his knees, straddling his right leg. He took a few seconds to examine the cock with its silky looking thatch of bright blonde hair.

This was only the third cock he had ever seen in person, not counting his own. It was long enough that it was drooling precum directly into his navel, and looked thick enough that Gaara's hand would only just encase the circumference. He placed his palms on Naruto's firm pecs, and smoothed his hands down his torso to either side of his cock, never taking his eyes off of it. Naruto clutched the sheets on either side of his hips. He couldn't keep from grinding his pelvis into the air while groaning in anticipation.

"You're uncut, aren't you?" Gaara asked, looking up. Naruto was biting his lip, looking pained. The best he could do was nod in answer. "It's beautiful."

"Gaara, please!"

His reply was to gently lift Naruto's cock up, and out of the way so that he could lick the pool of precum out of his navel. It was salty-sweet, slick, and smelled musky. He smoothed it around his mouth as he moved his face down to the base of Naruto's dick. With his tongue spread out flat and broad, he licked in one long motion up to the tip, then swirled it around the tip without pausing. He heard Naruto's breath catch and rush out in a loud groan when he tongued the slit.

He swirled around the head in a downward spiral, leaving nothing untouched. Naruto's right hand settled onto the back of his head. It felt like a butterfly in his hair, like he was scared Gaara would pull away if he applied the least bit of pressure, but Gaara could feel it trembling just the same. Wrapping his lips around the entire head, he sucked softly as he slid the shaft into his mouth. He rocked his whole body back until his ass was touching his heels so that he could get his throat into the right position to take him completely in.

"Hah hah hah hah, Aahhhh."

It almost sounded like he was laughing and Gaara could see Naruto's balls pulling up hard. He knew Naruto was about to come, and didn't want him to yet, so he pulled off almost completely. With his right hand, he gripped the base of his cock, applying uniform pressure all the way around. With his left, he made a circle of his fingers and thumb, and carefully pulled Naruto's testicles down. This was a technique he had read about in a book, and wasn't entirely sure that it would work the way it said. He waited until Naruto's legs stopped quivering, then returned to the stimulation.

Taking him in all the way again, the re head bobbed his head up and down slowly, swirling his tongue back and forth on the underside. He had forgotten how much he loved the feel of a hot, hard cock in his mouth, and he had every intention of enjoying it as long as possible. When Gaara went down all the way, he could feel the head twitching in his throat. He was so turned on by the power he held over this god-like man at this moment that he couldn't keep from moaning in pleasure, twisting his head around like he was sucking on a stationary lollypop, and bobbing his head up and down rapidly. This was way too much for Naruto to take. When Gaara felt him swell, throbbing hard in his mouth he knew he had misjudged the timing. All he could do was pull back so the blast wouldn't choke him, and accept the offering.

"Uuuh, Huhhg, Uuh, Gooooddd, Huuuhh, Gaaaaara, Huuuuu."

It felt like a bucket full of cum hit the back of his throat but Gaara knew it must have only been a few blasts. Gaara had never seen anyone get so lost in an orgasm before. Every single muscle on Naruto's body was either twitching, or standing out in bas-relief. His hips thrust in symphonic rhythms. It was the most beautiful sight in the world. He imagined that this must be what Mozart had felt when he conducted one of his great operas, physically guiding the orchestra to play his music exactly the way he heard it in his mind. It was heady, and exhilarating.

Once he felt Naruto's cock begin to slowly deflate, he let it slide slowly out of his mouth, and gently laid it on Naruto's stomach. He gradually worked his way back up Naruto's body, planting open mouthed kisses along the way, so that they were lying next to each other, he on his side, and Naruto still on his back. Naruto's right arm was flung out under the arch of Gaara's side, and it came up to pull him into Naruto's side at the same time that he turned his head to look at him.

"You know, you act like some kind of a sweet, virgin angel, but you got a mouth like the very devil himself. God, damn. I thought I was going to have a fucking heart attack, or something. I've had a lot of great blowjobs in my life, but _that_ was the trump. How can you have performance anxiety in the sack when you know how to play cock like Gabriel blowing on Judgment Day?"

"I didn't know I knew how. I mean, I've only done it a couple times, and they didn't seem all that thrilled with the way I did it, so I started reading any book I could get my hands on that looked like it might give a clue as to how to do it right.

"Bullshit. Books don't give you the physical ability to deep throat a guy, man."

Gaara sat up, wrapping his arms around his legs. He looked extremely uncomfortable again. He mumbled something that Naruto couldn't catch.

"What?"

"Iprobledwidacucmboble." He said, with his face pressed into the hollow created by his arms, and legs.

"Sorry, didn't catch that." Naruto said, propping himself up onto his elbows.

Gaara lifted his head, and covering his closed eyes with his hands, he repeated, "I practiced with a cucumber. OK? Go ahead, laugh."

"Why?"

"Because, I didn't have the real thing available to me, so I had to improvise!"

"No, why should I laugh?"

"Because, it's pathetic?"

"It's not pathetic, it's inventive. I used to use one when I was living at home. Admittedly, I never thought to use it to practice sucking cock, but still."

"What did you use it for?"

Naruto gave him a look that said he clearly thought he was being thick, and it hit him like a two by four what he meant.

"Oh, Jeez. I wonder why that didn't occur to me?"

"Sounds like you were so worried that you hadn't been good enough at pleasing your partners that you never even considered your own pleasure. Did you enjoy your other encounters?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, I came and all."

"But you were so dissatisfied with your own performance that even though you came, it really wasn't good for you, because you didn't think _they_ enjoyed it like you thought they should have, right?"

"Maybe, I don't know."

"Let me guess. Both of the other times it was kind of quick, and perfunctory? Every time you started to get into a certain thing the other guy would switch around, like pull you off his dick, and start fucking you. Then that would be over so quick that it felt it wasn't good for him, but he still needed to get off, so he rushed it. Then this guy was out the door before you quit breathing hard, right?"

"Yeah!" Gaara looked startled, that someone had finally been able to put into words what he had been trying to express to himself for years, and couldn't figure out how.

"Thought so. It's not unusual. A lot of guys are so concerned with busting a nut that they miss the real pleasure of sex. Guys like that might as well be jacking off. The people that they pick up aren't really people to them, you know?"

Naruto held up his left hand, and wriggled his spread fingers in the air, looking disgusted. Gaara couldn't help it; he started laughing so hard that he couldn't sit up right. He flopped over onto his side, alternately tittering, snickering, and guffawing.

Naruto ran his hand up from the back of Gaara's knee, across his ass, letting his fingertips dip into the crack and glide along it, and then up his spine, bringing his body back into alignment with Gaara in the process. Gaara's laughter turned to a moan of renewed desire. His body involuntarily stretched itself out to its full length; as his flagging member thrust itself back out to full measure.

"Damn, but you are one luscious little devil, you know that? I just want to drown myself in you, Angel. I've never known anyone who was so responsive to the simplest touch." He pulled Gaara full against his body, stroking the back of his head with his left hand while caressing his back and side with the other.

"You're just a sweet little sex kitten, aren't you? You just want someone who'll stroke you, pet you and love you." He whispered, nuzzling into Gaara's neck.

Between his words he was devouring Gaara's ear, throat, and shoulder, licking, sucking, and nibbling everything he could reach.

"I can do that, Angel. More than anything else I want to be the one that makes you purr like a kitty with a plate of cream. You just tell Daddy what you want, what you need, and you'll get it, Angel Baby."

"You mean it?" Gaara panted.

Naruto pulled his head back so that he could look him in the eye, "I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it. Now give. What's your heart's desire? What's the one thing you always wanted, but never got?"


	3. Chapter 3

Love Song Indeed

Disclaimer: Don't. Own. Anything. Of. Naruto.

"Could you...would you mind...I've always wondered what it felt like to get a blowjob?" Gaara asked tentatively, like he was afraid that if he just said that's what he wanted Naruto would flip out.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. Never mind, really." He pushed away from the blonde. Naruto's grip had relaxed and Gaara rolled over the edge of the bed, winding up on the carpet.

"Whoa, are you OK?"

"No, no, I'm fine, it's OK, I'm sorry, really, it was just a thought, don't worry, I...I...I..."

Naruto sat and swung his feet to the floor, as Gaara scrambled to his feet, babbling in apparent terror. Naruto caught the singer by his hips to keep him from backing away, reeling him in to stand between his legs with Gaara's shins pressing against the bed.

"Angel, you need to quit thinking that you're the only person out there that loves sucking cock. Believe me when I say that the only thing I love more than long-dicking a man is giving him the best blowjob of his life."

"Long-dicking?"

Naruto laughed suggestively, "Oh, Angel, you'll find out, and what's more, you'll _love_ it. Now, let's see about this virgin cock of yours, shall we?"

Gaara's cock had fallen to half-mast in his fear, but it pulled it's self up by its bootstraps as he watched.

"Look at him stand at attention like a proud Marine in parade formation. I love the sight of a soldier ready for action. Makes me wanna spit shine his helmet." Naruto slathered the flat of his tongue in a zigzag up the underside of the straining shaft in front of him.

"Oh, Jesus." Gaara's hands grabbed a hold of Naruto's shoulders to keep from hitting the floor again, as his knees turned to water.

"Heh heh, that's my sex kitten, alright. Here, sit down before you fall down, Angel."

Naruto traded places with him, kneeling between his legs, and instructed him to lean back on his arms so that Naruto would have free access, but Gaara could still see what he was doing. He pushed his legs apart, pulling his ass up to the edge of the bed, while he nibbled Gaara's nipples.

It seemed that the older person's hands were everywhere at once, moving slowly, sensuously. Naruto worked his nipples, sucking, licking, biting, them until Gaara started rocking his pelvis upward, rubbing hungrily against his chest. He feathered kisses and nips down his chest and stomach until his breath was washing across the tenor's throbbing rod, and then he slid on past.

Gaara's groan of frustration turned to surprised pleasure when he felt his balls fall into Naruto's open mouth. While Naruto lathered his jewels with loving care, he teased the head of Gaara's cock with the fingertips of one hand. The other hand was stroking its way into his fissure, searching for his little, pink rosebud.

When Gaara began kneading his scalp, just like the kitten he reminded him so much of, and making sexy mewling sounds, Naruto knew he could take it to the next level. Without stopping what he was doing with his right hand, and mouth, he reached for the bottle of lube on the nightstand with his left hand.

He popped it open one handed, and used his thighs to squeeze some onto his fingers. Gaara gasped in surprise at the cold, wet sensation when Naruto began smoothing it onto his hole, but it warmed quickly. When Naruto flicked his tongue up the length of his shaft and engulfed the head of his cock in his hot, wet mouth, he forgot about the momentary discomfort.

Naruto alternated going all the way down on his shaft with long, slow, slurping licks, like a kid going at a popcicle in August, while he worked first one, then two, then three fingers into his tight pucker. Every time he extracted his fingers to get more lube to work into him, Gaara would whimper, and push his ass up, begging for the penetration to continue.

"Do you want me to fuck you now, or suck you off until you come?"

Gaara was incapable of responding coherently. The response he tried rather sounded like a turkey on acid.

"Right then. Suck, and then fuck. Your wish is my command, Angel."

He went back to work on the twitching member, bobbing his head like a carousel horse, and massaging Gaara's prostate. Gaara took in a huge lungful of air, and froze. He didn't make a sound for several seconds, he didn't breath, and the only movement was a completely involuntary quivering in his entire body. Naruto looked up just as the first shot ricocheted off of his uvula and Gaara's walls clamped down on his fingers. The tenor's mouth was open, but nothing was coming out. His eyes were half closed and glassy looking, with his head thrown back and to the side.

Simultaneous with the second blast of cum his hips thrust up, his hands started scrabbling around like a couple of spiders, and Gaara let go with a sound that could have been ultimate pleasure, or pain. It reminded Naruto of that question, how you tell if someone is laughing or crying if you can't hear them. He swallowed every drop of fluid that Gaara expended into his mouth, and nursed at his cock until it started softening just to be sure he didn't miss any.

By this point Naruto's cock was literally drooling for some attention. He opened the box of condoms, pulled one out, and used his teeth to tear it open. After getting it adjusted so it was comfortable, and applying a liberal amount of lube, he repositioned Gaara so that he was further from the edge of the bed. He got them into the Missionary position with his right knee bent along the side of Gaara's body, and his left foot braced on the floor for leverage. This was his favorite sexual position, because he could watch his lover's face while he took him.

Naruto knew that after such a powerful orgasm, Gaara would never be more relaxed. Naruto carefully worked the head of his cock past Gaara's tight little hole, pausing when he stirred at the invasion. Gaara languidly ran his hands up and down Naruto's back, and pressed his ass upward. That was all the encouragement that Naruto needed. He slowly sank his manhood into his hot, welcoming hole, inch by inch.

"Ahhh, shit, Angel." He exclaimed, when Gaara wrapped his legs around his hips, and pulled him in faster with his heels.

"God, Naruto, it feels incredible. Why doesn't it hurt, like it did before?"

"Because you're ready for it this time. The others must not have taken the time to get you really ready for it. Now, do you remember asking what long-dicking was?"

"Yeah."

Naruto began rocking his hips. Forward, back, side to side, then in an orbital rotation, mixing it up, and keeping it as random as he could, trying hard not to fall into any kind of a pattern so as to keep Gaara's body guessing.

"Ah, ah, ahhhhh, Goooooooooooddddd, Heeeeeuuuuuuueeeee."

The final sound seemed to go on without pause. Naruto figured it must be the lung capacity of a singer. Up until now, he'd never had a man dig his nails into his back. He was not the least bit surprised when he felt Gaara's cock spring back to life, and become fully rigid in a matter of seconds. He decided that his little angel was a natural bottom. He didn't know what it was about this guy, but Gaara surprised him at every turn, and everything felt better, more intense some how, with him.

"Oh, Angel. Yeah, you feel so good. No one's ever felt so good, Kitten. God, uuuhn, God, Angel."

He was totally thrown of guard when Gaara suddenly pushed with his legs and arms, rolling them over so that he could take the ascendant position. The way Gaara started moving once he got himself settled was almost mind blowing. He put his palms flat on Naruto's chest, using his legs as his primary support, and mimicked the motions that Naruto had been using on him just a few seconds ago. His eyes were just barely slit open, and he was still making that high pitched, leaking balloon sound.

Naruto could feel his orgasm building fast. He reached over, grabbed the lube, and squirted a copious amount into his palm. He quickly warmed it between his palms, and then began jacking Gaara off with his best two-fisted technique; one hand stroking the shaft, while the other worked the head in a rotational pattern.

This must have been too much stimulation for Gaara, because he started huffing in time with his gyrating hips. A few seconds later a dribble of thin looking semen oozed out of his slit. Feeling Gaara's body spasm, and clench around his cock sent Naruto over the edge too. He pushed out on Gaara's arms so that his chest smacked down onto his own, then rolled them back to their starting position. Just a couple more thrusts, and he lost himself in his own ecstasy.

"Huuuh, Angel. Uuuhh, Baby. Uuuuu, my angel. Nuughh, Oohh, Love. Ahh, Love. Huh huh huh, my baby, my kitten."

Neither of them could manage more than panting and quivering with the after shocks for several minutes. Gaara revelled in the feeling of Naruto's weight pressing him into the mattress.

Once he had regained his senses, Naruto pulled out of Gaara, and rolled off pulling the younger into his side. Nestling the red head in the hollow of his shoulder, he wrapped his left arm around his slender back. The fingers of his right hand began stroking random patterns on Gaara's arm and side. Gaara's sigh caught his attention. Somehow, it just didn't sound content.

"Something bothering you, Angel?"

"Not really. It's just that I've just discovered that I'm a total girl."

"What does that mean?"

"Never mind. It doesn't matter."

"It matters if it's making you unhappy, Angel. Tell Daddy what's wrong, Kitten." He said, nuzzling into Gaara's hair. Naruto loved the smell of his shampoo.

"It's just that I was laying here, perfectly content, when all of a sudden, I remembered something you said a few minutes ago, and I wondered if you really meant it, and that's something a _girl_ would do."

"I've recently come to the conclusion that there is nothing in the way of behavior that is exclusive to either sex. What did I say?"

"See, you don't even know what the hell I'm talking about. I'm just loosing my mind. Feel free to ignore me."

"Your talking about when I was saying, 'my angel, my baby', like that, right?"

"Yes, and when you were saying no one had ever felt so good. Did you mean all of that, or were you just babbling?"

"Oh, I was most assuredly babbling..."

"Oh. Well..."

"_But_ that doesn't mean that I didn't mean every word."

"Oh. Then you meant to claim me? I mean, all that, 'my this, and my that', does that mean that you're interested in more than just..." he waved his hand about to encompass the situation, "this? More than just a one time fling?"

"Angel, any man who didn't want to spend the rest of his life trying to find out everything there is to know about you would have to be a complete fool, and my father didn't raise no fools." The fact that Iruka wasn't exactly his father wasn't something Naruto thought was proper at this moment.

"This isn't real. I'm not this lucky!" Gaara sat up suddenly.

Naruto sat up along side him, and caught his face between his hands. "It's not luck, Gaara, it's _Fate_!"

"Fate?"

"Fate." Naruto confirmed, stopping any further protests with a kiss so full of love that Gaara

couldn't think how to argue with fate.

Done. Done. Done .Done! I know, not a long one but still I thought I'd split it into chapters rather than have a giant one-shot that took forever to read. Reviews? Flames? Questions?


End file.
